


Las veces que sus ojos son estrellas [IwaOi]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Las veces que sus ojos eran estrellas, Iwaizumi no podía dejar de mirarlos".





	Las veces que sus ojos son estrellas [IwaOi]

Las veces que sus ojos eran estrellas, Iwaizumi no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Oikawa era hermoso y aun así pocas veces se lo creía. Él estaba ahí para repetírselo una y otra vez, a besos, a caricias, a mordidas. Al precio que fuera necesario.

A veces era como un cachorro, buscaba atención constante, que su amigo de la infancia estuviera ahí para él, que su novio le acariciara el cabello en las tardes que pasaban viendo historias de ciencia ficción, que la estrella del equipo le debiera sus anotaciones a sus habilidades como colocador. Qué perfecto que para Oikawa, esos tres fueran la misma persona.

Otras veces, era como un dios y él mismo regresaba la veneración recibida. Sólo de vez en cuando era él quien se acercaba a Iwaizumi de forma como si estuviera acechando a una presa, susurraba a su oído  sentencias que lo ruborizaban. Y se lo comía a besos. Hajime nunca admitiría que amaba esa manera suya de tomar la iniciativa.

No frente a él.

Porque a veces, a Iwaizumi le gustaría bajarle ese ego tan suyo y otras le gustaría subirle esa nula confianza en sí mismo.

Hay días en los que sus ojos se nublan. Él sabe que llueven por días, no podría mentirle aunque quisiera. Oikawa nunca quiere hablar al respecto. Sabe que no es lo más sano, que tanta humedad no es buena, pero él qué puede hacer.

Otras veces, como ya se ha dicho, sus ojos son estrellas. Es como un niño y se emociona ante el detalle más insignificante. Una película sobre el espacio. Una anotación fortuita. Una llamada a media noche porque _demonios Oikawa, no puedo dormir,_ Una visita inesperada. Un beso.

Brillan, haciendo una vía láctea de color chocolate, que sólo está cubierta por sus pestañas. Iwaizumi no podría dejar de mirarlos por mucho que quisiera. Ni porque _vamos, ya sé que soy hermoso, pero me vas a desgastar si me sigues mirando así._

 _Ojalá siempre brillaran_. Nunca se lo diría. Éstos son los secretos de adolescencia de Iwaizumi Hajime. Guardaba cada pequeño instante en su memoria, para así recordarlo bien el día en el que llegara el momento de ir a la universidad y separarse más tiempo del que jamás estuvieron apartados el uno del otro.

Cuando al fin se duerme entre sus brazos, incluso si se suponía que él iba a dormir en el futón después de que Oikawa cayera en la trampa de Morfeo, es incapaz de dejarlo. _Tendré que comprar un telescopio,_ confiesa.

No sabe ni qué hará con él. Bien podría dejar que Oikawa se lo lleve a Tokio, y que sienta lo hermoso que sería ver un espejo. O podría dejárselo para sí, para no extrañar de más a esas estrellas.


End file.
